Conventionally, there is known a camera that is provided in a vehicle so as to capture an image of the vicinity of the vehicle, and the image captured by this camera is provided to a driver.
An extraneous matter such as a water droplet, a snowflake, and a stain adheres in some cases to a lens of the camera. Therefore, there exists an extraneous-matter removing apparatus that removes an extraneous matter attached to the lens of the camera in response to a user operation (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-037239, for example).
However, in the above conventional technology, a user is to operate a switch etc. in order to operate the extraneous-matter removing apparatus. Therefore, the conventional technology has room for improvement in improving convenience of a user.